Betrayal & New Love
by Vampire-Academy-Fan
Summary: "I promise that no matter what, through thick and thin I'll be by your side. You have captured my heart Rose. Please, give me a chance. I love you." What stands in the way between A&R? How does he win her over? Read to find out. Dedication:Adrianiswaycool
1. Introduction&Authors Note 'Revamp'

Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the confusion but I revamped this story. I deleted and repost all the chapters from this story, as I changed some of the content and added in some minor adjustments. The way that this was previously written was annoying me, and the plot had changed from what I had anticipated a year ago so I've start all over, well technically started all over. I hope that you like the changes I made, and the background to this story hasn't changed much. As for the new readers, I hope that you like my story, and it's set right after Shadow Kiss but the attack never happened.

Once again, sorry for the confusion, if you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Oh and before I forget, story dedicated to Adrianswaycool. Enjoy everyone. Your comments and feedback is greatly appreciated. (:


	2. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story. Your feedback and reviews are greatly appreciated. **

It was just another one of those Monday mornings I hated, but I guess that having my private and intimate training sessions with Dimitri made up for it. The Strigori attack was now only a mere memory, graduation now only months away.

Nearing the gym, earlier than usual, I had heard the moans of a woman; the grunting of a man. Curious I crept closer and closer towards the sound, finally arriving at the door of the gym. The door was ajar, and although it was still early out, it was an unmentioned but understood rule that the gym doors were to be shut and locked at all times. Not only that but the sounds coming from the gym weren't pleasant, and I believed against the rules. But then again, I am Rose Hathaway so what do I know about following the rules.

I was about to turn around to give the lovers some privacy, not wanting to see anything unnecessary due to the fact that I had no idea who was inside but a shrill voice from inside changed my mind.

"Oh my gosh that feels so good, harder Dimka, harder." I was shocked. Dimka? Dimitri? What was going on here? That woman sounded like Tasha, but she wasn't due for a visit anytime soon. Many questions flooded my mind, and there weren't any reasonable answers to my questions. Unable to leave, I opened the doors to a sight that would haunt me for the rest of my life.

I gasped. Dimitri in his 6ft glory was on top of a woman, otherwise known as Tasha, naked, sweat glistening upon his body. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man that I loved, the man that took away my virginity, was right in front of me having sex with another woman. My heart shattered into a million pieces. He cheated on me. I just couldn't believe it.

"Rose, is that you?" asked Tasha.

Unable to answer, I just stood there speechless.

"Oh thank God. It would have been so bad we were caught by someone else, right Dimka?"

Dimitri finally aware of his comprising position with Tasha quickly got up and pulled up his boxers about to run after me as I bolted from the gym and as soon as he caught up to me, he grabbed my arm. "Fuck off Dimitri!" I was so angry at him. He used me! I can't believe my own eyes, but the truth had revealed itself to me. He wasn't in love with me; he never was in love with me. He was using me until Tasha came back. Everything he's ever said to me, it was all just lies.

"It's not what you think Roza!" As if I would ever believe his little phony act about loving me forever until the day one of us dies.

"Don't you dare call me that, and if it wasn't what I think it is then what could it possibly be?" I was beyond angry, yet I was still able to control my temper and not throw a tantrum!

"It- it's just not what you think it is and if you don't believe me then too bad. I don't give a damn if you care or not, and I used to think that you trusted me!" So that's how he was going to be huh.

"You're right! I did trust you, but that was just poor judgment on my part. I thought you were different, but you're just like everyone else. Once you get into my pants, you just leave me. I loved you Dimitri, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore." I felt the urge to scream at him. This was all wrong. We never fought, well not verbally but physically yes.

"Whatever. I'll see you around Rosemarie."

"Same to you Guardian Belikov."

On that note we both turned corners, he went to find Tasha I suppose and I was just wandering aimlessly that is until I walked right into what seemed a stone wall.

It was Adrian. Oh great, just great; two guys in one day and breakfast hasn't even been served yet.

"Little Dhampir, you must watch where you're going. Wouldn't want you to walk into the hands of some pervert or some alcoholic now would we?"

"Shut up Adrian. I've got better things to do than to stand around here all day listening to you hit on me." I meant for my voice to be firm and filled with authority but instead it was filled with sorrow, and grief.

As soon as he took in how I looked and sounded he immediately shut up and came to my side wrapping his hand around my waist, pulling me into his embrace.

"What's wrong Rose? Did something happen with Lissa?"

Tears were threatening to spill, but I fought to keep them at bay. I would have loved to tell him everything, and spill my guts out but I just couldn't. I wasn't capable of speech just yet, my voice keeps cracking so I just shook my head instead.

"Did something happen with that mentor of yours?" There we go, bull's-eye. He had no idea how close he hit home, but he was about to because as soon as I heard his name the waterworks started.

"What did he do Rose? Tell me, I need to make him suffer!" I could see that his eyes were filled with anger and even if I was mad at Dimitri, I didn't want Adrian to go find him and make things worse because deep down, I hoped for an alternate ending for our relationship.

No Rose! You mustn't think about getting back with Dimitri, he used you! He was the one that cheated! Don't feel sorry for him, and after all that he's done to you shouldn't want to get back together with him. Don't think about his gorgeous brown eyes and his warm embrace. Sigh, how am I ever going to get over him?

"Acheem." Oh crap, I just forgot about Adrian standing there.

"Oh. Umm, hi."

"Rose, what happened? You're never this upset!"

He was being so gentle with me. Was I really that fragile? I must have looked like hell, with my tear-stained cheeks, blood shots eyes, and runny mascara.

"Please tell me Rose, don't just zone me out!"

Concern was written all over his face and honestly, Adrian really cared for me. He was always there for me, and he wouldn't judge me so we walked to my room where I told him everything, starting from the very beginning.

Once I got everything off my chest I felt better, it's as if a heavy load has been lifted off my shoulders, and to be honest with myself; Adrian was half bad. When he's sober I mean.

"Thanks for listening to me Adrian, it really mean a lot to me!"

"You welcome Little Dhampir. I'll always be here for you, remember that!"

"Of course Adrian." Then I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

Wait! Hold up, I Rose Hathaway just hugged Adrian Ivashkov! Wow. I never thought that would ever happen, and looking up at Adrian, I could see that his shock just mirrored mine.

"Well ummm… Okay, I'll see you later Rose." He turned and walked away….

"Wow, that was… Awkward," I muttered under my breath.

I headed back to my room going in the opposite direction of Adrian for a cold shower to hopefully awake me from this living nightmare. Hey, it was worth a shot right?

**Thank you for reading everyone, and update for the next 'revamped' chapter will be posted up shortly.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I'll update soon, I promise! Hope you like it, and please review, thank you. (: **

RPOV

I didn't feel any better after that cold shower. In fact I felt worse than before. It's as if my world was falling me apart. My whole body was shaking, it was hard to breathe, and my heart, well it felt far from whole. I guess this is why most girls want friends to talk to, and ice-cream to fill up their stomachs after a breakup. Those things would make them feel whole and happy again, even if it was just for a moment. But I sadly, didn't have that luxury.

My best friend had no idea about my relationship because my relationship was forbidden and the only person that actually knew anything would be Adrian. Plus he was far from being my best friend, and I think that being here for me while I was going through a breakup would be the last thing he wanted, but I was proved wrong.

There was a knock on my door which was really odd considering that everyone would be at breakfast. No one I knew would be here right now, but regardless I wrapped my robe around myself and yelled, "I'm coming,." Hurriedly, I headed to the door, opening it, surprised at who stood there. Outside my door, stood no one other than Adrian, carry lots of bags in his hands.

"Morning Rose, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you must hurt right now, and wouldn't want to leave the comfort of your own room so I brought over a couple of movies, some breakfast, ice-cream for later, and a couple of girl gossip magazines for you to read." He was so sweet, and adorable. I can't believe that he would go through all this trouble for me. Sigh, his cologne smelled delicious and he looked good in his blue button down shirt.

"Umm… Thanks Adrian, but why are you doing all this just for me?"

He looked deeply into my eyes, and said, "Rose, you know how I feel about you all the time. I think about you constantly, day and night. You may think that I'm joking around but I'm not! I truly love you with all my heart and I will die for you. I have no idea why you don't like me, but I can accept that. All I want to do now is to make you happy and wipe away those tears and replace them with a smile on your face, just because I simply love you Rose. I really do."

His kind and heart warming words brought tears to my eyes, and then it hit me. I realized that I can forget about Dimitri, and I can love again, and Adrian Ivashkov could be the man I love most. I didn't even realize that tears were actually streaming down my face until Adrian wiped them away.

"Rose, why are you crying? Are you upset? Do you not feel well? Did I do something wrong? Rose, please tell me! Don't cry." A look of concern crossed his face, and his eyes showed love and worry.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad Adrian, I'm crying because the lamb finally fell in love with the lion."

"Um, Rose, what does that mean?" Seriously, he hasn't been reading Twilight. That was one of the most famous catchphrases of all time for the whole saga!

"Adrian, have you ever read Twilight at all? I mean seriously, who doesn't know that quote?" His look of puzzlement brought me endless laughs…

"Oh, I've read the book before. Umm, so I remember that the "lamb" would be Bella, and that the "lion" would be Edward, the vampire. So does that mean that you are falling in love with a vampire, whose name hopefully starts with an "A"and ends with an "N"? *Cough cough me cough cough*"

He was so funny, and he was going to be mine. I had no idea that I could fall for him so fast, but I guess that seeing Dimitri for who he really was, a scumb bag, and knowing all his lies really helped me see what a great guy Adrian was, but I'm not going to tell him that. At least not until I've had my fun with him.

"Adrian, are you okay? Sounds like you have the flu, maybe you should go to the clinic…"

"Rose! Don't do this to me please. Just tell me what you mean okay?"

"Okay Adrian… Here goes nothing…"

APOV

"Well Adrian, I don't know. It's like this you're the lion and I'm the lamb, you're the one that always out for the hunt, literally pinning for ladies all over the place. Yet I'm the lamb, although fierce, I'm not always as out there as you are, and well- it's confusing. I'm getting lost myself just thinking about it... Anyways, what now?"

Her face was a mixture of puzzlement, confusion, and heartbreak, and just looking at that face I felt my heart being torn apart into a million pieces. I think that now's the time, now's the time to really tell her- and prove to her that I really am the one for her, that I really do actually love her no matter what she thinks...

"Rosemarie, how about you give me a chance. Forget about that bastard Dimitri, I can give you things he can't. How about you just think about it Little Dhampir?I know you're hurting right now but think about it. I can be good for you, we were made for each other if you think about it. Just give me a chance to prove myself; I know you won't be disappointed. I'm not asking for an answer right now, but I promise you, just please Rose. At least think about it, for me..?"

That mini speech just came flying out of my own mouth and now that I'm thinking it over, I realize that there's more I could have said, more that I could have done... Would she be happy with that speech?  
Would she give me a chance? Well I could only hope...

"Adrian, that's just, umm- wow. I always thought you were playing around, but are you really that serious? I never thought that you would actually think that way, especially of me. You're a royal Mori, nephew of the Queen, and I'm just a Dhampir. Well, I'll think about it Adrian, I really will, but if you want to win me over, you're going to need to try harder than that.

Then she bursted with laughter, tears rolling down her cheeks. I could tell that they weren't tears of joy but instead tears of misery and heartbreak mixed with a little happiness as well. I'm guessing that she's thinking about the crazy stunts that I'll pull off in order to win her over... Hmm, I wonder what her opinion of France is, that is the most romantic place on earth but that might be going over the top, just a little. Perhaps maybe later on, if she does give me a chance.

"I know Rose, I will prove to her how much I love you. Just give me a little time, and your first surprise would be coming a lot sooner than you anticipate." She has no idea what's going her way.

RPOV:

I wonder what crazy stunt he'd do. I just hope that he's not going to do something frivolous, but then again, he's Adrian. What could he possibly do that would be wrong... I hope. Well I guess that there's nothing to do now but to wait, and hope for the best...

"Sure, so now what?"

"Well we could look at the abundance of movies that I brought with me and you can watch them."

"What about you?"

"Well I could stay if you like, but only if you ask."

"Sigh, fine Adrian, would you like to stay with me?"

"It'd be my pleasure Little Dhampir."

APOV

Just like that, we spent the majority of the morning away, and soon Rose fell asleep. She looked like a goddess lying there. I didn't want to wake her up, so I just laid beside her, watching her, wanting so badly to press my lips against her.

Restrain yourself Adrian, prove yourself to her first, then maybe one day, you'll finally win her over. Hmm, what should my first surprise be? Then, out of the blue, a perfect idea came to mind. With one last look at sleeping beauty, I silently left her room with planning her surprise in mind.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go, hope you enjoy it. **

RPOV:

I awoke from my nap with the sweet smell of roses in the air. Getting out of bed I saw the reason why, my room covered with roses and rose petals with a card on top of a wrapped box from Adrian by the looks of it, but how he snuck in here to prepare all this was just beyond me. Anyways I opened the card, and on it was a note- wait no, more like a small serious letter from Adrian, and a riddle…

_My little Dhampir, I've thought about what we've said before, and all our fun times and precious memories together but secretly, I'm still a little insecure. I know that you'd give me a chance, that much you'd promise me before but I know what you were thinking, and I'm not just another one of those playboys who are out to get you and I want to prove to you that I'm not, and you should know that by now. Maybe my drunk attitude may have lead my true intentions astray from your mind, but I want to straighten them. Rosemarie Hathaway, I know that someday you will love me the way I love you, and I will keep trying until that day. Now, I know that today you've made plans with Lissa, but- yes but- it's time for me to prove myself, and Lissa's on my side… Below, I have written a poem, figure it out and it'll get you one step closer to finding me…. _

_P.S. Inside the box is a gift which I hope you like, don't worry- it really wasn't that expensive!_

"_You know me and a mutual friend well, So where would I be when it's half past twelve?"_

_Love, Adrian._

Half past twelve… Hmm, normally It'd be almost time for lunch, so he'd probably be walking towards the lunch room normally, but that shouldn't be it, lunch is served at 1:30 sometimes at 2, he doesn't need that long to walk there from his room, and a mutual friend. Well Adrian didn't have many friends here at the academy, or at least that I know of. He'd only taken a liking to Lissa because she had the ability of Sprit, which is rare- and apparently he had it too. SPRIT! That's it! Right before lunch and sometimes before dinner, Lissa and Adrian would practice magic in various locations, but mostly in her bedroom without Christian leading them to arguments. So maybe I was supposed to go over to Lissa's room. Hmm, maybe I will as soon as I finish getting ready for the day, but first things first, let's see what Adrian's gift is…

-opens- Wow, it was a platinum silver bangle with a two chains wrapped around it, and hooked onto the chains were diamond letters spelling out my name. It was truly beautiful. It looked classy, and stunning while it could also be worn casually too and engraved inside were the words '_I'll always be here for you and to love you when times get rough. –Adrian.' _ It was just so sweet, and I slipped it on right while heading off towards the Mori dorms to Lissa's room anticipating my next surprise…

Arriving at the Moroi dorms, I went up to Lissa's room where I cautiously knocked on the door.

"Lissa, you there? Lissa?"

Hmm, no answer. I wonder if I read the clue wrong. I tried once again, "Lissa?" There was still no answer so I tried jostling the door knob. It was locked. Desperately I resorted to feeling through the bond to find the whereabouts of Lissa and to see what she knew of Adrian's plan but I found nothing. I could feel that Lissa was trying to block me out, damn. As if she could read my thoughts as well, she told me over the bond to look for a spare key at the top of her door frame. Jumping up, I reached for the key and grabbed at it. Slowly, I inserted the key and unlocked the door, letting myself in her room.

"Oh my gosh!" In the room was a beautiful red-colored dress, stylish and revealing, yet elegant and classy at the same time. It wasn't too formal, but you could see that it was expensive by the detail on the dress. Beside the box was a picture of Adrian and I from the pool party he invited the gang to. As well there was a note in there that said,

_My beautiful Rose,  
Who everyone knows;  
Owns my heart  
And I hope that we'll never be apart.  
Please wear this dress  
And go to the place where you sometimes may confess._

What does that mean? The place where I confess… Hmm, that could pretty much only mean two things; the church where I sometimes go to be rid of my sins or my room where I told him I was falling for him. Knowing that the 'scavenger hunt' began in my room, I decided to head over to the church to see if my hunch was right as soon as I slipped on the gorgeous red dress that I later found out, fit like a glove.

Taking in my surroundings, I looked all around the church. There was nothing around, or so I thought. Remember Adrian and his love for playing around with my name, just like Lissa, I headed towards the only Rose bushes near this part of campus and just as I predicted, something shiny caught my eye. As I got closes I noticed that it was a small polished metal box.

Opening it up I saw that the inside of the box was made of velvet and inside their laid two things. One, there was a ring with an engraving on it and two; there was a short letter folded neatly inside the box. The ring itself looked to be made out of sterling silver, and garnished on it was a small diamond. The engraving on it had said: I'll be there; forever and always. Love, AI. I was touched, especially reading the letter that I unfolded. I recognized his handwriting and by his elegant penmanship had written:

_Dear Rose,  
I know that the days I've met you have been short, but I believe in Love At first sight. __It only taKES a minute to have a crush on someone, an hour to lIke someone and a Day to lovE someone but it takes a lifetime to forget someone. It pains me to see you with anyone else and I've notiCed that being with you, I smile more often, I Anger a little less quickly, the sun shines a little BrIghter-theoretically speaking, aNd life is so much sweeter. Being with you takes me to a different place: a place called love. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you Rose. I always have and I always will. Take the ring I've placed here as a symbol of my love for you, as a promise. I promise that no matter what, through thick and thin I'll be by your side. You have captured my heart Rose, and truthfully, you've made me put my past away. I'm no longer that playboy. I just wished that you can see that, but I'm willing to prove it to you over time. Please Rose, give me a chance. I love you, and I hope that our love can flourish over the years.  
Love Adrian._

I was on the brink of crying. Tears came to my eyes, but I kept them at bay. I couldn't believe Adrian. Looking back I did realize that he had indeed changed. Recalling all my highs and lows, I've noticed that he'd always been there for me. He really did love me and I never understood how deep his love for me ran until now. I reread the note again, wishing that I could hold him in my embrace. Then it hit me, he never gave me a clue on where to go next. Rereading the letter again, I noticed that some words were capitalized unnecessary, and putting all the unnecessarily capitalized words together I saw that they made out: lakeside cabin.

There was only one lakeside cabin that I was aware of so I headed towards it wondering what Adrian had planned next.

**So there you have it. Please review, and tell me any ideas you have for where this story can go. Thanks for reading everybody, I appreciated your support and imput. **


	5. Chapter 4

When I got there I was taken aback. Since it was spring, the flowers were blooming all around the lake. It was beautiful and Adrian had hung up lanterns and lit them making the whole place glow. It was spectacular and amazing; I never would have imagined this. Then I finally noticed that in the clearing, there was a table with a white tablecloth, candles, and flowers. Yet there was still one thing missing from this picture. Where was Adrian?

I cautiously walked towards the table when I heard a twig snapping in the distance behind me. Swiftly turning around I saw that it was none other than the man behind everything, Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, I hope you liked my surprises. Please sit down and have lunch with me." With that he escorted me towards the chair, pulling it out for me to sit down.

"Adrian, why did you go through all this trouble just to surprise me?"

"The answers simple Little Dhampir and that's because I love you. I always have and I always will. I hoped that by doing all this, that'd you see how much I truly love you Rose. I hate seeing you upset every time that mentor of yours breaks your heart. I want you to know that I'm your one and only. I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I'll love you with all that I have, and I'll cherish you. Nothing can ever come between us Rose, nothing. Just give me a chance. Everything I do is for you, and only you. Please, Rose… I love you more than you can ever imagine, and I have ever since I first laid my eyes on you at the ski lodge. You're always on my mind, and I always worry about you. I just wish that I'd have a chance to prove to you just how much better than him I am. Regardless of your decision however, I think it's best that we start our lunch. I bet that you're famished."

I was shocked. With what I've heard and been through today, I'd say that him loving me would be an understatement. "Uh, yeah sure." Great, I, Rose Hathaway am now stuttering. Butterflies were in my stomach, and with the way he was looking at me, I just couldn't help but melt. He really did love me, maybe I should give him a fair chance after all.

Since today was a Saturday, there weren't any classes in session and I was left to my own devices. Adrian had to fly out to court with Lissa and Christian right after our 'lunch getaway' as there was a royal function happening and wouldn't be back until Tuesday morning.

So instead of holing up in my room, watching TV, I decided to run a couple of laps and work out in the gym. Everything was going great, that was until I opened the gym doors which showed me the second most revolting sight ever, Tasha and Dimtri making out heavily.

Truth be told, seeing them stung, but it was too late to turn around. They've already seen me enter.

"Roza, we need to talk."

**Sorry that this chapter was so much shorter than the others! Any ideas on where this story should go? Are Rose and Adrian getting too serious too quickly? Oh, what should the exchange between Dimitri and Rose be like? Should Dimitri still be as cold towards her, or should I add a twist in there because I have two different plotlines in my mind and I don't know which one I should use. Please help me out, I'd be really thankful for your help. (:**


End file.
